


Too Little, Too Late (But Not Really)

by MyLadyPrincessBugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo/pseuds/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo
Summary: In which Chat Noir tells Marinette that his father set him up with someone.And better yet, he never told her the entire relationship was fake.Now Marinette realizes her feelings for him and it's too late.Meanwhile Chat doesn't understand why she suddenly keeps pushing him away.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. The (Fake) Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some writers block, so here's the outcome (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ
> 
> Enjoy

"Hey, Kitty." Marinette said, stopping her sewing machine and heading over to Chat Noir, who was currently sprawled out on her chaise. "Are you okay?" She kneeled down next to him, running her fingers through his wild blonde locks. 

"Not really." He sighed, leaning into her touch. "My father thought it was time I got myself a girlfriend." Marinette gasped softly, not liking this weird feeling stirring in her gut. But he continued on, as if nothing was amiss. "So he found me one."

"Oh." Was all she could say. "He didn't give you a say?" She continued running her fingers through his hair, trying to keep her breathing even. Why was him having a girlfriend bothering her so much?

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p'. "And while I don't mind her company, there is someone else I had been kinda hoping to ask out." She completely missed the look he gave her.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. But I'm sure you two will be very happy together." She said, giving him a hopefully encouraging smile, despite her inner turmoil. 

"Oh, did I not mention that-" 

_Crash!_

He sighed, disentangling her hand from his hair, and already missing her touch, as he got up from her chaise. "Well," He said, "duty calls, Princess." He grabbed her hand gently, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it, before meeting her eyes and giving her a playful wink. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

With her slight nod, he departed with his usual two-finger salute, up and out through her skylight.

She watched him go forlornly, trying to figure out just _what exactly she was feeling_ and what exactly that had to do with Chat having a girlfriend.

Suddenly, Tikki appeared in her view. "Marinette!" She called. _"Akuma."_

Marinette nodded, shaking herself out of it. "You're right, Tikki." She said, with a determined smile. She could deal with that later, right now, she had an akuma to defeat. "Tikki, spots on!" 

Her transformation rushed over her, and she was donning her usual spots, bandalore at her hip. Jumping off her balcony, and into the Parisian night, she headed off after her partner, determination to defeat the akuma renewed.

-x-

Adrien slid into his seat at the restaurant. 

He was twenty-minutes late, yes, but he had a perfectly good explanation. That akuma had lasted up until six-o'clock this morning! He'd gotten barely two hours of sleep before Nathalie barged into his room, telling him he was already behind schedule. Not that he could _tell_ her that.

"Rough night?" She asked, with a laugh.

He assumed she'd seen the bags under his eyes that not even the most thorough and expensive makeup could cover. 

"Something like that." He said, grabbing a menu. "So, how's everything with Pierre?"

"Great." She sighed happily. "I can't wait for Gabriel to get over this," she gestured between herself and Adrien, "and realize it's never going to happen."

"You didn't have to do this for me, y'know." She and Pierre were perfect for each other, and he didn't like the fact that he was he reason they couldn't be together (in public, at least). 

The waiter showed up then, to take their order. As soon as she left, Marie picked up right where they left off.

"Oh believe me, I'm doing you a favor. You totally owe me for this." She said with a wink. "If it wasn't me, it was going to be that Lila girl. You remember her, don't you? That photoshoot you wouldn't stop talking about for weeks? That girl that kept hanging off your arm, and kissing your cheek, and following you around the whole time, and spouting lie after lie after lie? I still can't believe she hasn't been fired yet, honestly."

Oh, he did remember her. And to be honest, he'd kind of like to forget about her existence. 

"Your right." He said. "I totally owe you for that. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you could talk to your friend Marinette for me about a custom design? I _love_ what she did for Clara Nightingale for that red carpet show a few weeks ago, and I wanted something one-of-a-kind for your father's banquet next month."

He smiled, and gave her a wink. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Adri." She said, and the conversation stopped at that as the food arrived, drifting into a comfortable silence.

-x-

Marinette was laying down on her bed, reading a book, when her phone started blowing up with notifications. Picking it up curiously, she opened it to find a few texts from Alya ranging from _You won't believe what I just saw!!_ to _Sorry girl! Call me if you need me!_ And her social media blowing up over the news that... That Adrien Agreste had a girlfriend. 

She couldn't fathom why it didn't bother her at all. In fact, she was content with it and wished them all the luck in the world. She didn't feel an ounce of jealousy. What are the odds?

On the other hand, Chat was coming over tonight, after yesterday's interruption, so that was a plus. She put her book down, sitting up to stretch, when a knock came at her skylight. She looked up, surprised to find Chat there. It was noon after all, and he usually didn't show up until _much_ later. Nonetheless, she let him in. 

"Hey, Chat." She said.

"Hey, Princess." He replied, sitting down next to her. "Sorry to barge in like this. I just needed an escape from normal life for a while."

"It's all right, Kitty." She said, ruffling his hair. "You're always welcome here."

He'd left about a half hour later, promising to return that night.

-x-

It was almost midnight when he arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, Princess." He said, coming in through her skylight to lie next to her. "I got held up in my civilian life."

 _"Late?"_ She said. "Chat, it's literally almost midnight. I was kinda worried."

"You don't have to worry about me, Princess." He said, curling up next to her. "This cat can take care of himself."

"That won't stop me from worrying." He wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

She felt her cheeks go warm.

He didn't say anything, so she cuddled in closer, and let his quiet breathing lull her to sleep.

She could deal with these feelings in the morning.


	2. Hanging Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one as well! <3

When she woke up, he was gone. 

She should've expected it, really. She knew he always had to be back early, but she was still disappointed he didn't wake her up to say goodbye. Not that she would've waken up, but _still._ She hated when he had to leave.

"Tikki?" Marinette called, quietly. She didn't want the wake her up if her kwami was still sleeping.

"Yeah?" Was the response Marinette heard, which sounded like it was coming from her desk.

Marinette slowly made her way over there. "I..." She said, as she sat down at her desk, now facing Tikki, who was munching on a cookie. "I think I like Chat Noir."

Tikki nodded. Cookie now finished, she flew up, resting herself on Marinette's head. 

"And this is a bad thing?" She pressed, gently.

"Yes!" Marinette huffed. "I spent so much time pushing him away and rejecting him as Ladybug, and now that he has a _girlfriend_ I go and get feelings for him! What kind of person am I?" She groaned.

"A normal one." Tikki said, patting her head. "But what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." She said, decisively. "You've seen how's acting around Ladybug now, haven't you? No flirting, no hand kisses, no flowers or gifts, no confessions. More professional, as if he's finally accepted we're going to be nothing more than friends. He clearly doesn't like me like that anymore. I've lost my chance, so now I'm going to have to suck it up and deal with it."

"But isn't that how he acts around Marinette, now?" She asked. "Well, minus the confessions."

She paused, because Tikki was _right._ Minus the confessions, this was exactly how Chat was acting around _her_ now. Not Ladybug her, but Marinette her. 

"Well..." Marinette said slowly. "Probably not anymore. He's got a girlfriend now. He probably thought Marinette wasn't interested either. I've really screwed this up, haven't I Tikki?"

Tikki didn't respond and it was then that Marinette heard a quick knock on her skylight. Tikki went back down to her desk, and Marinette ran up to her skylight, pushing it open, expecting to see her Kitty. But what she saw instead surprised her. It was a basket, filled with expensive fabric, a new sketchpad, and some expensive art supplies. What stuck out, though, was a green and black card.

_Thanks for taking in this lonely kitty when he needed a friend. I think these were some of the things you talked about yesterday? See you tonight, Purrrincess! ~ <3 Chat Noir_

Marinette smiled sadly. 

_A friend._

Right. 

Shaking it off, she picked up the basket, bringing it down into her room, and closing the skylight behind her. She'd sort through it later. Right now, she needed some breakfast. 

-x-

"Marinette!" Her mother called from the bakery. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Okay!" Marinette called, making sure Tikki was safely hidden before making her way downstairs.

"Adrien?" She said, waving to him as she walked down the last few steps. "Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, I had some free time, so I thought I'd come by and hang out. If that's all right with you?" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sure!" She said, smiling. "Come on up."

"If you had free time," She said, as he closed her trapdoor behind them, and they both sat down, her on the chair by her desk, and him on her chaise. Wouldn't you have rather hung out with Nino?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

Marinette blushed. "Oh!" She said suddenly. "Alya told me you have a girlfriend, so I think some congratulations are in order."

"Oh, uh, that." He said uncomfortably. Did she say something wrong? "We aren't actually a couple. Father set us up, and I didn't really get a say. She was actually already in a relationship, so we're just faking it until father says we can break up." It kind of sounded like what Chat had told her a few nights ago, except _his_ relationship was real.

"Why didn't he find you someone that _wasn't_ in a relationship?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Well she said she'd do it, knowing who Father's second choice was. She knew I can't stand her, so she offered to fake date me instead. Although Father thinks it _is_ a real relationship."

"Oh. Well, that was very kind of her."

"Yeah, she's a great friend." Adrien said, a light blush on his cheeks. "Although she did ask for a little favor in return. She wanted to know if you'd think about doing a commission for her? A dress, I think? For an upcoming banquet."

"I'd be happy too! Just let me know when she can come over so we can work out the design."

"That would be great, thanks. So... While I'm here, what do you wanna do?"

She glanced over at her computer. "Ultimate Mega Strike?" She asked.

"Sure!" He walked over to grab a controller, sitting down in the chair next to her. "I've been practicing, I'll have you know." He said, letting just a touch of his Chat Noir persona shine through. "I might even stand a chance, this time."

She smirked, starting up the game. "We'll see about that."

-x-

Marinette smiled as she unlocked her trapdoor for Chat that night.

"Hey, Purrriness." He said, sitting down next to her. "How'd you like the supplies?"

"They were more than enough, Kitty. You really didn't have to do that for me, you know."

"I know." He said, pulling her into a side hug. "But I wanted too."

She rolled her eyes. "Other than that, how's your day been, Kitty?"

"Oh... I just hung out with a friend most of the day. What about you?"

"The same, actually." She yawned then.

"It seems the Princess is tired and needs her beauty rest tonight." He teased.

She didn't respond, deciding to tuck herself in. Chat scooted over, cuddling closer.

Marinette pulled away. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked, frowning.

Chat looked at her, confused. "I guess?" _Did she already_ _forget the relationship was fake?_ He couldn't help but wonder, though he didn't say anything.

"And you don't think she'd mind you cuddling some other girl?"

"No."

"...Okay, well, if you're sure." She said, cuddling back in, closer this time, eyes drifting shut.

She fell asleep before she heard his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @myladyprincessbugaboo :)


End file.
